Girl Stuff
by alwaysstormydays
Summary: Prompt from castlefanficprompts tumblr: AU Caskett meeting. My daughter just started her first period. My mother is away on some off Broadway show. You notice me looking totally scared as well as lost walking up and down the feminine products aisle and take pity on me. Writer can decide whether it's just an initial meeting or continues into something else. - #CastleFanficMonday


**Girl Stuff**

* * *

Richard Castle is not prepared for this. His little girl is becoming a woman and he is utterly unprepared. Not yet. No, not ever. He is mentally unprepared, obviously, but what is much worse in this very moment, he has never even thought to buy any of the feminine hygiene products that a young woman, a description that now apparently includes his little baby, might need.

It is one of those moments that just makes him feel like he has completely failed Alexis. On this important day in her life. He should have gotten his mother to do the woman stuff shopping for his daughter ages ago. Well, not ages ago. Alexis is only twelve after all and he doesn't want to think of her as a woman just yet. Hasn't she been a little baby, laying his arms just yesterday? Now though, because of his inability to come to terms with her growing up, Alexis is sitting on the bathroom floor with toilet paper stuffed into her underwear, completely embarrassed of having to ask her dad about pads and tampons, too afraid to move, lest her makeshift solution might not hold.

Rick is shocked when he finds the feminine products aisle in his local drug store. He thought this would be relatively easy, grab a pack of this and that and rush home. Apparently though, it is not. Who knew that there would be so many different options? That pads and tampons come in so many different forms and shapes? He is absolutely clueless as to what to buy. What does Alexis need? What would she want? What is the best? He starts pacing up and down the aisle, examining the products closer, reading descriptions on boxes and getting more and more nervous in the process. He has no idea if 'wings' on pads have any use or if applicators make tampons easier to insert. _Insert_. Now, this thought makes him shudder. He doesn't want to think of his daughter _inserting_ anything. This should definitely not be a dad's job. It is a mom's, but he has given up hope that Meredith would take over any jobs in Alexis' upbringing long ago. A grandmother would be able to help out. God, where is his mother when he needs her.

"You need any help?"

Rick jumps at the unexpected voice coming from behind him. He feels caught in the act for a moment, then immediately feels stupid for it. He is a grown man shopping for his daughter, not a school boy peeking into girls locker room. He turns to the woman who interrupted his brooding. She is tall and – beautiful. Warm hazel eyes look up to him from under long black lashes, complimenting the cute amused smirk on her lips. Dark curls play around her delicate features, which are contrasted by the black leather jacket and high-heeled boots that give her an extremely bad ass and sexy touch and – wow - is that a badge on her hip?

"Ugh, umm," he stammers "Hi."

"Hi," the stunning (police?) woman replies, grinning harder.

"It's my daughter," he tells her, finding his bearings, "I have no idea what to get for her. I don't really know much - " He gestures down the length of the shelves.

"She didn't give you more specific instructions?"

"Well, no. It's, you know, the first time. Her mother isn't living with us and _my_ mother is out of town." and why is he telling all this to the hot cop he just met at the drug store? "Anyway, now I'm quite lost. And, I guess, I really need help." He sighs. "I didn't realize there would be so many options. It's overwhelming." Is he rambling again? He kind of feels like he is talking way too much to the stranger in the drug store, who offered to help him choose female hygiene products. Ugh.

"OK. I think you should take some pads in different sizes, so she can try out and decide what feels good."

"I see." She obviously isn't finding this meeting as weird as he does, or at least she doesn't let it on.

"I like the ones with wings." the woman takes a packet from the shelf in front of her and gives it to him.

"Those wing things actually make them better?" Rick questions. It earns him an irritated look.

"Yes? They keep the pads in place."

"Oh. That's good. Sounds good." He puts the packet into his shopping basket, while he is handed another one, containing what looks exactly the same to him, but according to the description is for 'heavier flow'. Yuck.

He looks up and receives a death glare. His slightly disgusted look hasn't gone unnoticed. Oops.

She tosses him another pack that actually looks different as the two other ones. He reads the description before putting it away. These pads are apparently without 'wings'. Variety, good.

"That should be enough for now," the gorgeous Brunette winks at him.

He can feel his heart beating fast and he's not sure if that has still to do with the awkwardness of the situation or if it's – her.

"What – what about tampons?" he manages to get out.

"Ah," she makes a face, which looks extremely cute. "She probably won't be comfortable with that just yet, but if you want to give her the option to try, you should go with the smallest size. It's completely normal though, that that – ugh – takes some – uhm – practice. Maybe – maybe you should tell her that."

It seems they have reached the point where this whole thing becomes uncomfortable for her, too, if the way she is suddenly looking at her boots and avoiding his eyes was any indication.

"This is the brand I use," she adds, sounding a little embarrassed now. She points at a box, that he immediately adds to his basket, because, yes, he wants to give his daughter every option.

He lingers for a little while, not knowing what to do, what to say. He has also started to look at his shoes. Weird. Yes, that is weird, so he looks up at her again. She is still looking away, biting her lower lip and pretending to be very consumed by an advertisement for yet another female product.

"So. Thanks. I guess I should really get all this back home." He indicates the shopping basket and grins – awkwardly.

"Yes, yes." she replies, "It was a pleasure. I mean, I'm glad I could help. Good Bye." There is a shy smile on her face, their eyes meet for a moment and there is a flash that he is not able to interpret.

"Thanks." he wants to tell her again, but she is already rushing away from him.

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett hurries out of the drug store in a haze of confusion and embarrassment, almost stumbling when one of her heels catches on something in the doorway.

Once out on the side walk, she suddenly remembers why she had been in the store in the first place. Toothpaste. Damn.

She darts towards the nearest subway station while simultaneously trying to process what she had just experienced.

Richard Castle!

Holy -

Kate has been a fan. No question. Huge fan - some would probably say. She has never thought she would like him much on a personal level, though. She had seen it all in the tabloids, the partying, the bimbos on both his arms.

But seeing him there, so concerned about his daughter and nervous about bringing her just the right products. That was - different. Cute. Maybe there was more to him after all.

The shrill ring of her phone startles her.

"Beckett", she answers formally, always expecting to be called back into work.

She lets out a small chuckle when instead of dispatch she hears her best friend's voice.

"Lanie!" she breathes, subconsciously looking around, checking that no one can overhear her, "You'll never believe what just happened."


End file.
